Nada es Imposible
by mayu-yuka
Summary: Al trío maravilla Ed, Al y Roy Mustang se les ha encomendado la misión de vigilar un camping para adolescentes.Pero tendrán que hacer actividades que nunca se hubieran pensado que harían: Pasear en barquitas por un lago, jugar a juegos malignos, bailar en


**Nada es imposible**

Capitulo 1. El comienzo de un todo. 

- ¡Eh Enana! Despierta de una vez.

"Enana" es uno de los muchos motes referentes a la estatura que recibe Yuka, una chica de 16 años.

- Ya voy Mayu.

Yuka bajo unos escalones con torpeza y fue a preparar el desayuno también para su hermana mayor. Se puede decir que Mayu y Yuka son polos opuestos.

Mayu es una chica de pelo castaño, alta, de ojos oscuros y de gran talento en el dibujo.

Yuka es rubia, mas bien pequeña d'estatura, los ojos verdes y sin ningún talento en especial, al menos no descubierto.

- Voy a dar un paseo.

- Yo terminare mi ultima obre de arte. ¡No tardes mucho hermanita!

Yuka había estado fuera dos horas comprando

Llevaba cuatro paquetes que contenían, básicamente, ropa y comida. De repente le pareció ver una silueta.

PAFFF

Alguien había caído al suelo por ahí cerca. Era un chico algo parecido a ella, pues era rubio y, porque negarlo, de estatura baja.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si. No ha sido nada. Estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Yo me llamo Yuka. – dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudar al chico a incorporarse. El la aceptó.

- Edward Elric.

- Bueno Ed, espero que nos volvamos a ver. La próxima vez hablaremos más. Es que tengo un poco de prisa. Lo siento. – ¿_De donde a salido? Es bastante guapo. _

- Si, bueno. – ¿_Ed? Solo me llaman así las personas que conozco mucho. _– Hasta la próxima… Yuka.

Cuando la chica ya estuvo lejos otra persona apareció.

- Conmigo no eres tan amable Acero.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

- Claro que no. – _como desvía el tema, el muy pillín_ - Se me había olvidado decirte que tienes que hacer una misión conmigo y con Al.

- De que se trata – dijo Ed con resignación.

- _a ver como lo explico sin que se enfade. _– Creemos que podrían haber complicaciones, quimeras, en un camping de adolescentes, que dura dos meses. Como nosotros aun somos muy jóvenes (N/A: Aquí Ed y Yuka tienen 16 años, Al 15 y Roy y Mayu 18. Lo he cambiado mucho, OK, ya lo se pero sino no podía poner a Roy en el camping) nos han encargado infiltrarnos.

- ¿Voy a tener que estar dos meses en un camping? Me niego, ¡ni en broma voy a un lugar así!

- ¿Porque eres muy pequeño y no llamarías la atención de las chicas?

- ¡Claro que no! Además ¡yo no soy un enano! Búscate a otro para ir al camping.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

Ed, Al y Roy estaban en un autocar que recogía a algunos de los que iban al camping. Se habían sentado al fondo del vehículo porqué habían cuatro sitios seguidos.

- No se que estoy haciendo aquí. – Ed se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, desesperado.

- Vamos, vamos hermano, no es para tanto.

- ¡Venga Enana!

- ¿QUE ME HAS LLAMADO?

- No he sido yo esta vez – decía Roy – Además ¿porque sospechas de mí el primero? (N/A: porque será ¬¬)

- ¡No me llames "Enana"! Tampoco soy tan pequeña…

Roy y Ed se giraron automáticamente hacia la puerta. La segunda voz les sonaba de algo. Dos chicas subieron y se sentaron delante del "trío maravilla".

- Es la chica que te "ayudó" hace una semana Ed.

- ¿Es ella? Pues es verdad que es de tu estatura más o menos, hermano.

-Dejadme en paz. ¬¬

- Jejeje. Esto va a ser genial.

- Si, ¡seguro que habrá chicos guapos!

- Sigue soñando Mayu. Ya no quedan muchos de esos. Aunque estaría bien.

- Si. Me gustaría saber como era ese con el que te cruzaste hace una semana. Me hablaste bien de el. Y también de su estatura, jeje.

- ¡Solo te dije que era como yo!

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! Eres muy pequeña Yuka.

Los chicos escuchaban la conversación con atención. El coronel y Al se lo estaban pasando en grande.

- No soy un tapón, si es lo que insinúas ¬¬.

- ¡Claro que si! Quiero decir, ¡claro que no! Pero no me desvíes el tema. ¿Como era ese chico? Quiero saber más.

El trío escuchó con más atención. En especial Mustang, que no paraba de lanzar pequeñas risitas.

- Pues… no hablamos mucho. Pero me sorprendí mucho. Nos parecíamos un poco, en el color del pelo y en la estatura…

- Hum… interesante. ¿Te dijo su nombre?

- Si. Se llama Ed. Bueno, Edward. Pero Ed queda bien y es mas corto. Aunque también quedaria bien Edi…

- Si… Me habría gustado conocerlo.

Los tres del fondo volvieron a su posición normal, y hablaron en susurros.

- Ed o Edi ¿eh?

- ¿Que os pasa conmigo? ¿Os habéis aliado para hacerme enfadar o que?

-Claro que no, es solo que…

Al fue interrumpido por una voz que sonaba desde un micro. Era el conductor.

-Hemos llegado al camping. Bajen y no se olviden de sus pertenencias.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo se les acerco una mujer.

- Mi nombre es Ai. Seré vuestra monitora durante estos dos meses. Dormiréis en unas casitas en grupos de 6 personas, formadas por tres chicos y tres chicas, pues no soy partidaria de separaros por sexos, pero cuidado con lo que hacéis. Si alguien quiere ir con alguien en especial que se pongan en grupos y se sienten en el suelo.

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de los adolescentes hicieron eso. El trío maravilla se junto por un lado, igual que hicieron las hermanas con una chica que habían conocido hacia poco, de nombre Kida. La monitora hacia grupos sin parar y en un momento dado llamó a las chicas. Al cabo de poco llamó al trío y los puso a los seis en la caseta numero 7.

Las chicas se adelantaron un poco. No se habían fijado mucho en los chicos.

Ellos, pero, si se las habían mirado varias veces. Ed estaba un poco nervioso por haberse vuelto a encontrar con esa chica.

- Vamos enano, tómatelo con más calma. ¿Quieres?

- ¡YO NO SOY ENANO!

Yuka los había escuchado y no pudo resistirse a girarse y sonreír. Obviamente los chicos lo notaron.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Dadme vuestra opinión.

Y no seáis muy crueles que es el primer que hago ToT.


End file.
